


Asylumstuck (Aradia Megido)

by druppydraws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't worry trolls are still part of this, Gen, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, asylumstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druppydraws/pseuds/druppydraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it would be a 'w0nderful' idea to put Aradia and co. in an asylum. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylumstuck (Aradia Megido)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at uploading something I've written online. I hope to make some kind of series of this, but I'd really like to see if there's any point in continuing it. If I do, I'll come at it from a different POV or something. Or follow a different character.
> 
> Also, coming from a newbie, I had no clue what warnings to put. Sorry if you're sensitive to anything involving conflict, but here I feel it's incredibly light.

Aradia Megido found herself trapped, again, by the unnerving feeling of being watched. Hidden eyes all around her, staring at her every move. However, she was calm, almost completely okay with it happening. 

This time, like many others, she was floating in a dark place wearing dark red clothes. Upon her head she felt her two horns weighing her down and a permanent smile marking her face. Aimlessly she glided through the void, until she came across a green light. Something pulled her in and let her drop to the floor. 

The green light dimmed down a little bit, and Aradia looked up at where the light lingered. A green house lit up in the middle, and she felt presences of others standing near her. She looked round at them and noticed they were like her; with horns. Only, they were glowing and seemed rather transparent, like ghosts. 

She'd seen these people - no, trolls - before. They haunted her every day and dream. Aradia mumbled something incoherent to even her own ears and felt a rushing pain. A horribly bright light surrounded Aradia and she felt herself slipping away from the dream.

"And now you'll see that Aradia is waking up. Please don't be alarmed if she panics, we simply need to..." Kanaya Maryam's soft voice drifted in and out Aradia's head. "Shhh... It's just me, Aradia." She cooed at Aradia, passing her a cup of water and helping her sit up on the bed. 

Her office looked the same as always, except two other young girls had been observing Aradia as she slept. "How was that, sweetie?" Kanaya asked.  
"O-Okay, I guess."  
"Same dream?"  
"Yes."  
"I would suspect so. Girls, you see, when the patient is sent to sleep purposely and somewhat peacefully as demonstrated earlier, they will tend to have recurring dreams. What was it about this time, Aradia?"  
"W-Well... I was in the black place again. And I saw another light and more people. Only this time..."  
"Hm?"  
"This time..." She pondered whether or not to tell the truth. "Sorry. My memory's messed up. I... Can't remember what happened. I'm sorry." Kanaya looked worried for a second before putting an arm round Aradia.  
"It's fine. What you've done is so brave Aradia. Thank you for helping the girls pass their tests." The two girls nodded at her, the taller flashing a smirk at her and the smaller waving one of her... Paws at her. "You'll probably be seeing these girls later on. Meanwhile, there's some more doctors I need to attend to. Follow me back to your room, Aradia." 

She lead Aradia out of the room by her hand and took her along the winding corridors. Kanaya spoke pretty endlessly while she walked. Aradia stayed silent. "Here you are, Aradia." She unlocked the room then turned to Aradia, making sure to look deep in her eyes. "I'm so happy you've grown accustomed to this place. I know change can be hard, especially for someone like you who's suffered so much heartbreak already, but you've been so brave and open-minded."  
"Kanaya?" She responded in a small voice.  
"Yes?"  
"Is there anyone else like me in the world?"  
"Well, dear. What you have is a gift. We're only here to nurture it. Sure, there are people like you in the world, but no-one has the same power that you possess."  
"So is anyone else ever going to come here? Ever?"  
"Who knows. I would stop worrying Aradia. Just remember that you've no reason to be afraid, okay?"  
"Okay." She hugged Aradia once more before letting her go into her bland room. Aradia walked into the room and turned, seeing Kanaya blow a kiss to her then close and lock the door. 

She turned away from the door and looked at the walls. Everything seemed to distort, and seem weird. She watched the patterns she created in her mind before slipping down to the floor and letting tears leak from her eyes. Being alone was one thing; being lonely was another. 

Things continued this way for a while as new doctors got employed, old doctors were fired or left and yet, no new arrivals for Aradia to become friends with. It must've been on a Wednesday when she heard a racket outside her room. She ran to her door, which was surprisingly open and hushed the spirits that hid in her room. Opening the door, she peered out into the corridor that lead to other rooms. Unused ones, but rooms nonetheless. 

There were two men pulling along someone, with a psychologist called Vriska Serket commanding them, barking orders at them. She hitched her glasses a little higher and frowned. "Stop!" The two men stopped pulling along the considerably smaller person. He continued to scream and kick as Vriska approached him. Aradia stuck by her door. "Now, Karkat, I would advise you to stay a little quieter."  
"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PONCES. I DON'T BELONG HERE. YOU-YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG FUCKING GUY! I-I'M NORMAL!"  
"Yeah yeah sure. Just calm your shit, we're not gonna hurt you."  
"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING KILL ME BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT. I'M NOT A MUTANT I FUCKING SWEAR!"  
"What the fuck are you talking abou-? Oh, never mind. One of you guys, just go get me some tranquilliser." 

Aradia's eyes widened as Vriska spoke her sentence. She slowly closed the door with a click, grabbing the attention of the young boy who was called Karkat Vantas. He didn't stop shouting until Vriska ordered someone to knock him out. During that time, Aradia just listened to him through the walls as she quietly spoke to the spirits of the deceased. It wasn't horribly long ago when she was told that she was crazy and was forced into this prison. But she was optimistic. She didn't see her cell as a cell, she saw it as a room. She was called crazy and insane for talking about the spirits. However, she knew what she saw. She knew exactly what she heard, but they didn't. The only problem with the place was how lonely it was. 

Although, now that Karkat had joined, maybe that was about to change. 

In fact, it was certain that things would change. 

He screamed himself hoarse with curses before they thought he was alright to go out of his room. Aradia was sat at a bench in an old, rundown cafeteria area when she first formally met him. She was munching on a salad when she felt his presence join her. He sat down on the bench roughly and glanced at Aradia before shoving his food down his throat furiously. "Are you okay?" Aradia asked curiously.  
"... What's it... To you?" He whispered, his voice too worn out to be used properly.  
"Well I... Know... That change can be hard." She quoted Kanaya and continued. "And that the tranquillisers hurt the first time round."  
"Huh? Are you a..."  
"Person, just like you!" Aradia noticed that hit a nerve in him.  
"I'm NOT LIKE yo--!" He went into a coughing fit and Aradia patted him on the back. "I'm... Not... LIKE YOU..."  
"How so? We're both alive right?"  
"That's one... Fucking way to put it..."  
"And are you a troll too?"  
"What?"  
"I saw you in a dream. I mean, you were... Dead, but still. You had troll horns like me."  
"We don't have horns."  
"Well in my dream we did."  
"Huh. Cool. Your name?"  
"Aradia Megido. I can hear and see spirits of the dead. I would ask your name, but no offence, I already know."  
"Yeah. Karkat Vantas. I'm... Well aware that I'm different. I just don't want to be locked up for it."  
"How are you different, if that's not too rude?"  
"Don't tell.. Anyone, but my blood... It's different. I'm not like everyone else."  
"Ah okay."  
"Stop faking... Being interested."  
"I am interested, Karkat. Do you know that I've been here for two years without any company other than the spirits to help me along?"  
"Surprised you're still fucking sane. I hate it here already."  
"I hope I can make your stay a little more bearable. You simply must meet Miss Kanaya. She's really nice. But watch out for Vriska. She's kind of mean. And Dr. Leijon and Dr. Peixes; they're both very lovely and then there's--."  
"Look, I'm happy you're being... Nice to me, but I'm not planning on.. Staying. I won't be speaking to... Anyone. Other than you that is. See you another time... Aradia." He almost, almost wore a small smile as he headed back to his room. Aradia stared at her food for a while before pushing it away. She returned to her room and slept.

Another dream full of spirits and scary scenes, like always. She always found some serenity in these dreams, despite their content. It made Aradia feel less alone, so she didn't mind the overall creepiness of it. 

It was Karkat who woke up Aradia again. Screaming, again. She sighed and turned in her bed before getting out and walking to her locked door. "Karkat." She called out softly. He ignored her completely. She sighed again and looked over to her caller. She could call upon one of the staff if she needed to, which wasn't often. 

She pressed the button and an annoyed voice answered. It wasn't Kanaya, who usually answered, but Vriska of all people. Aradia wondered why she never heard from Ms Leijon. Apparently this wondering took a while as Vriska groaned into the caller. "Megido, are you gonna speak or not? 'Cause I got shit I need to do."  
"... Can you go see if Karkat is okay?"  
"He's obviously not."  
"Is Kanaya there? I need to talk to her."  
"Nuh-uh. She had to go home. I can see if Leijon's available."  
"Thank you Vriska."  
"It's Doctor Serket to you." Then, she left the caller spot. Aradia turned away from the caller button and waited at the door. 

Surprisingly, Miss Leijon actually came down. "Hey there cutesy claws. How are mew doing?" Aradia stared at her blankly as she opened the door and came in. "Sorry. Mew don't know me very well, do mew?"  
"No. I'm sorry miss."  
"I am Nepeta Leijon. You can just call me Nepeta if you like! And if you'd prefurr, I'll lay off the cat puns."  
"Yes please. But I didn't claw - oops, meant call you here to talk to me."  
"Hm?"  
"You can hear Karkat, can't you? I really want to comfort him and Kanaya isn't here."  
"Well, you know it's against the rules..."  
"Could you at least take me to his door?"  
"Well..."  
"Please? I wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency."  
"Okay okay. Stay quiet then, and I'll take you to go see Karkitty." Aradia mouthed an 'aw' when she said that, and noticed she had a soft spot for him. She led her out the room and took her down the hallway to Karkat's room. 

When they both got to his door, his screams and shouts were almost deafening, but luckily Aradia felt someone's hands cover her ears. Hands slightly warmer than Nepeta's, but colder than her own. She turned to see who it was to no avail. "Go ahead. I'm going to step back before Karcat deafens me, okay?"  
"That's okay." Aradia stepped towards the door and knocked quietly. "Karkat?" No coherent response. "Karkat, it's me, Aradia. Come to the door."  
"ARE THEY GOING T-TO LET ME OUUUUT?" Aradia looked down momentarily before repeating herself.  
"Come to the door, Karkat."  
"IS THERE A-ANYONE OUT THERE W-WITH YOU?"  
"No. It's okay, just come to the door, I haven't got long."  
"O-OKAY!" She heard a scuttling in the room, parallel to the way Karkat walked when he was nervous. "HOW DID YOU GET OUT? CAN YOU GET ME OUT? I-I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!"  
"Shhh Karkat. I'm just taking Kanaya's place for tonight."  
"K-Kanaya..." He almost sobbed out. Aradia placed her hand on the door and Nepeta took a step forward now that he'd quietened down. "I miss her. I want her to hug me again."  
"I know you can't hug me or her, but I'll make sure the spirits are kind to you tonight." Nepeta looked confused.  
"Thanks... Thanks so much Aradia. Just so you know... I've got my hand on the door."  
"Same. I hope you can feel my warmth through it. Karkat, you're not alone in this, okay?"  
"O-Okay."  
"You're never alone. Should you ever need me, please please just shout to me. I can hear you from my room!" Aradia chuckled and heard a sniffle from inside the room. "I have to go now. Have a safe sleep, I'll be protecting you until Kanaya gets here."  
"Thank you." He croaked out in his now-broken voice. "You're such a nice friend."  
"I do try. Goodnight, Karkat."  
"Goodnight." Aradia didn't leave until she felt his presence leave the door.  
"That was... Purrmazing! How can you do that?"  
"I'd rather stay off the topic. Should I be getting back to my room now?"  
"Yeah.. Just, give me a hug." She wrapped her arms around Aradia and snuggled in. "Thanks for helping Karkitty. It was becoming painful hearing him like that."  
"It's okay." Aradia smiled and without Nepeta's knowledge, took some bandages out of the doctor's pocket. Most doctors had to carry them around, especially round those types of patients. Y'know, just in case either the doctor or patient got hurt.

"Okay, let's get back." Nepeta pulled away from the hug and fell in step with Aradia. Aradia shoved the bandages into her bra and continued walking. 

Once she was back in her room and Nepeta had wished her goodnight, Aradia fiddled around with the bandages. Completely white. Hm... She took out her felt tip pens (the only entertainment in her room that she was allowed) and drew on the fabric with a black pen. She drew Karkat and herself (and coloured her dress in dark red) then unravelled the rest of the bandages into one long line. She then took it and stuffed it under her mattress before crawling into her uncomfortable bed. She stared at the ceiling and all the moving figures before drifting off to a silent sleep.

In the morning, it was still silent. In fact, the only time she heard any sound was at breakfast, where she met up with Karkat again. He sat away from her, almost ignoring her. "Hey Karkat. I made something." His hair flopped in front of his face. He didn't brush it away; he just poked at his food some more. "Want to see it?" Without a response, she placed the bandages on the table, showing him where he and Aradia were. He gained a little interest then, but didn't pick his head up to look at Aradia. "Who's that?"  
"Me and you. I wanted to know your favourite colour so I could colour you in with it." He tensed up before slinking back down. "It's... Re... Grey. Grey's my favourite colour."  
"Okay. Say," she put the bandages away, "you look kind of grey today. Not troll-wise, but under-the-weather-wise."  
"Mm..."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Let me see your face. Tell me it to my eyes, Karkat." Aradia gently touched the back of his head and he grabbed her arm, unintentionally turning to her in the process. "Oh... Karkat... Your eye. What happened?" He grunted and traced an eight on the table. "After you left and went to bed... She got mad because I was 'being too fucking rampant'. So she..." Aradia patted him on the back. His black eye looked so swollen, so beaten.  
"She didn't hurt you anywhere else did she?"  
"No. Well. My shoulder, a little."  
"We should teach her a lesson."  
"No, for fuck's sake. She beat the shit out of me. I don't even care about her anymore. I never want to see her again."  
"The feeling's mutual, Karkat." Suddenly there she was, towering over him. "And don't act like you were the victim here. You fucking broke my arm, and I don't even get a day off work. But I swear to god, if you get me fired by telling Maryam on me..." She ran a finger across her neck before stopping halfway and stabbing her finger into her neck. "You'd regret it." She pushed her glasses up and nudged Karkat on her way out. Her arm must've healed pretty quickly, with the way she moved it.  
"Don't be threatened by her Karkat. I'll stop her if she tries to hurt you again."  
"Yeah? Well great fucking job your 'spirits' did." He saw her reaction. "Fucking hell, sorry. I'm just a little stressed."  
"It's okay. Really."  
"Why is everything 'okay' with you? Don't you realise we're being abused and locked up for b-being different?"  
"Karkat... I..."  
"Never mind, don't answer it. It'd be best if I left." And without warning, he ran off, leaving his food.

Aradia didn't budge.

Not until someone sat down in Karkat's spot. They didn't speak, just started eating Karkat's food. "Hey, that's Karkat's foo-!" She was interrupted by seeing the new person. They were wearing the patient's outfit and looked very on edge. They didn't speak, didn't look up, just munched on the food. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout, but that's another patient's food."  
"He ain't gonna motherfucking miss it." His voice was low, and kind of growly. It was still pretty comforting in its own way though. He looked up at Aradia through his shaggy hair and smiled. "Name's Gamzee Makara." His hand went into a handshake formation. Aradia grimaced at it before shaking it regrettably. "My name's Aradia Megido."  
"Motherfucking beautiful name, sis." He withdrew his hand and continued stuffing his face. "Gots my munchies on."  
"I..." Instead of questioning him, Aradia stood up to leave. "I have to head back to my room."  
"You sure sis? You got a hell of a lot of mirthful shit on your plate."  
"It's okay. You can have it if you like. I'll... Speak to you later." She said, walking away from the canteen.

Once she had left the area, she looked at her hand. Whatever was on his hand was NOT healthy and was NOT staying on Aradia's hand. It smelled disgusting, and so, Aradia stealthily wiped it along the walls back to her room. 

Subconsciously she waved to the few doctors she knew before meeting up with Kanaya, who was taking Karkat to her office. "Hi Miss Maryam."  
"Oh, hello Aradia. Can this wait? Poor Karkat's got himself into another state and I don't want him screaming the place down - especially with the new arrival."  
"What? Why not? Is he sensitive to loud noises?"  
"You could say that. Look, Aradia, it's against the rules to let others know about other's conditions, not to mention rude."  
"But if he's got a condition... Shouldn't I know so I know what to avoid when I see him?"  
"It's an 'if', not a 'when'. He's in maximum security at the moment, isn't he?"  
"No. He was eating Karkat's food next to me."  
"What?" Karkat and Kanaya both said instantaneously. "He's supposed to be under supervision by Serket! Oh for goodness sake! Karkat... We'll finish the conversation later, okay?"  
"O-Okay." He looked so vulnerable. Aradia stepped closer to him as Kanaya ran off to go find Gamzee. 

"This is your fucking fault." He mumbled under his breath. "All I wanted is for someone to talk to and you had to ruin it."  
"I didn't ruin it Karkat."  
"Who does this fucking 'Gamzee' think he is anyway?" Just as Aradia shrugged her shoulders, Vriska's voice picked up. "I won't answer that for you, Karkat, but I think it's due time I got payment for you breaking my arm AND THEN telling on me with Maryam."  
"I d-didn't tell on you!"  
"But you were going to." Aradia stood there, dumbfounded, as Vriska stepped up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "And I swear to fuck if you get me fired... There'll be hell to pay. Take this as a warning, both of you." She pulled her arm back and swung Karkat in the face, knocking him to the ground and giving him a nosebleed. Aradia's jaw almost hit the ground and she watched a full-on fight occur in front of her when Karkat stood up. "Both of you... Stop..." Her voice was quiet to even her ears. She started crying. She felt so useless, not protecting Karkat at all and just being weak. 

Until.

Until she heard a voice and saw a shadow behind Vriska. "It's okay bro, I got you." Apparently Vriska heard it too and turned to him to only be punched in the stomach and then kicked over. Karkat didn't move from his position, but Aradia went to go help him up as Gamzee pulled Vriska into a headlock. Vriska fought her way out by biting Gamzee and he yelped. She elbowed him in the back and knocked him to the ground before flashing a glare at the three patients and running away. Gamzee must've been knocked out or something because he wasn't moving. Karkat poked the now unconscious body that lay before them. "I-is this lump the guy who's supposed to be in maximum security?"  
"Yes. This is Gamzee Makara. We met in the canteen while he ate your food."  
"Greedy asshole. Heh."  
"Was that a smile? Keep it up like that and we'll be out in no time! Haha! See? It'll all be okay." Aradia put her arm around Karkat as he experimentally poked Gamzee's hair and face. Kanaya came bolting down the corridor and noticed Karkat's nosebleed and the unconscious guy on the floor. Luckily, she didn't ask many questions. She nodded in understanding and took Gamzee to his room, which was far away from Aradia and Karkat's. 

Days continued to be rather boring, with the exceptional beating given from and sometimes to 'Doctor' Serket. In fact, the three patients created a small trio and Aradia drew Gamzee onto the bandages. Nepeta walked in while Aradia coloured in Gamzee but managed to keep it as their secret. From that day on, Aradia drew on the doctors too. She drew their hobbies and beliefs on there too. For example, Gamzee thought he was a juggalo and knew how to do professional facepaint, ride a unicycle and juggle so Aradia drew all those things onto Gamzee's little area. 

Recently though, she was feeling a little more lonely. Yes, she had the spirits, but the other two of the trio had gone off on their own. They had a very special bond, Aradia noticed. Like soulmates, but in a friendship way. They both knew how to calm each other down in a unique way. Karkat smiled more often and Gamzee stared off into space a little less. It showed that they both noticed each other and wanted to pay attention to them, despite their circumstances. She'd even heard Karkat trying to shoosh Gamzee from his room. Gamzee couldn't hear anything in his room, even if it was the loudest shriek, and vice versa, but Karkat thought he was helping. Who would be evil enough burst his bubble? Not even Vriska's pent up anger would do that.

Back on topic, it wasn't until around six months later when two other people arrived. Weirdly enough, they both seemed rather laid back about being there. One had 3D glasses and spoke with a lisp, despite nothing making him do that (he was checked over by a dentist, and nothing was there to make him lisp so obviously and loudly). The other seemed to have a look of fascination constantly implanted on his face, along with a doubtful look of hope. He was in a wheelchair, but could wheel himself around wherever he pleased. Both had rooms near Karkat and Aradia. One day, at breakfast, Aradia plucked up the courage to speak to one of them. 

She thought she would talk to the one in the wheelchair first. They were all in the oversized dining hall, not eating any food. Gamzee and Karkat were talking, 3D guy was doing... Something to his drink and Wheelchair guy looked like he was making paper airplanes or something. Without paper. Huh. Aradia sat on the seat closest to him and grabbed his attention after five minutes of asking his name. "Me? M-My name's Tavros Nitram."  
"My name's Aradia Megido." She held her hand out to him and he stared at it for a second. "Sorry. Are handshakes not your thing?"  
"No.. They are, I'm just thinking.."  
"Thinking what?"  
"I don't want to tell you." Wow. Productive, right? Aradia almost thanked the gods for allowing 3D guy to come and talk to her instead. She felt a little bad from turning away from Tavros so quickly, but he had gone back in his own world and started playing with his food. "Thorry about fucking up your lovely date, but I wanted to thay hi."  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Aradia cracked a smile at that. "What'th your name?"  
"Aradia Megido. Yours?" He stood up.  
"Thollux Captor." He did a mock curtesy and sat back down. Aradia giggled. "I'm gonna call you AA, alright?"  
"Charming."  
"Yeah I get told that a lot. Differenthe ith that I uthually don't get told by thuch pretty girlth."  
"Oh my, what a shame. You deserve so many more compliments, Sollux." They both started laughing and looked at each other's faces a little more clearly. And by that I mean, closer. Karkat noticed. "WOAH WOAH WOAH IT'S BREAKFAST, AS IN BREAK-IT-UP-FAST. Please keep it away from our food guys!"  
"Too motherfucking right. Karkat, sit your sweet ass back down on this motherfucker." He patted the seat and Tavros looked up, meeting eyes with Gamzee momentarily. A strange emotion passed over Gamzee's face and he buried his head down. "What'th up with him?"  
"What's wrong with us all, right?"  
"I think he'th... Never mind. I don't really know how I feel about him. What about you, Aradia?"  
"Kind of spooky. Did you know that he's in maximum security?"  
"No thit man. He lookth dangerouth. And attractive. But not really that latht one. He lookth like a dickhead actually. Let'th jutht thtay off the thubject, okay?"  
"Um, sure. Okay." Aradia didn't know what that was about. Only that she knew she loved this guy already. 

After breakfast and shy (and awkward, geez) introductions, Sollux and Aradia were allowed to walk around. Since neither had needed to be restrained before, they practically had free rein unlike Gamzee, who had to be followed more or less all the time. It made those special sessions with Karkat a little less special. Either way, Sollux followed Aradia to her room, and they left the door as shut as they could without being told off or having a punishment. "Tho, what'd you drag me off for?" He grinned at Aradia, taking a seat on her bed. Aradia sat on the floor and pulled her bandage line along, showing it off to Sollux. He looked down at the pictures, that seemed kind of cute. "I've been thinking about getting another bandage line and drawing us as trolls."  
"Trollth?"  
"Yes. Have you ever seen one?"  
"I've looked in the mirror, yeth. Ehehe. You get dreamth too?"  
"Mhm."  
"Tho, we've concluded that thith ith fate. Uth meeting, that ith." Sollux looked at Aradia, then back to the drawings on the bandages. "I'd like to thee mythelf ath a troll. It'd be cool."  
"Really? Do you think my drawings are okay?"  
"Accurate and perfect. You need to draw me though. Make thure you get my good thide too." Aradia glanced up at him on the bed. He was posing, with a pout on his face. He stayed like that for a second before bursting into laughter along with Aradia.

Meanwhile, out in the corridor, Dr. Peixes peeked in the door. She was in a higher position than Dr. Serket, Dr. Leijon and Miss Maryam, and as a result didn't get out of her office often. Today she was to check on the new patients, and collect the data about the older ones' progress. For Karkat's, she needed to talk to Maryam, and she was busy then. For Gamzee's, she would've had to go to his area, in maximum security, which creeped her out a little. That left Aradia's data to be collected, and she needed to actually talk to her since she had the least chance of lashing out.

In Aradia's room, she saw her, some bandages and a boy posing oddly on her bed. She spectated for a while, and as the room descended into a silence, she knocked on the slightly ajar door. Aradia jumped and hid the bandages under her bed while the boy jumped in front of her. He went at ease after a second, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Hi Dr. Peixes, are you here for my progress?" Aradia asked flatly.  
"You didn't thee anything!" Ah, he was the one with the lisp. His red and blue glasses were on Aradia's bed, making him seem like a normal person. It seemed he couldn't see perfectly without them though, as he looked slightly to the left of Feferi. "Ah, hello Sollux. You're new, right? Hope you're doing alright here!"  
"It'th a little anthient, but it'th okay I gueth."  
"Sorry. We're on a really low budget, but we try our best!" She turned to Aradia again, who was now by Sollux's side. "I saw those bandages, do you need some drawing paper?"  
"No. It's okay. I like this."  
"Whatcha been drawing though?"  
"Everyone here. I like them all."  
"Am I on there? Sorry about the questions."  
"It's fine. And yes, you are."  
"Oh well that's reel nice of you! Um, would you please come with me for your next assessment. If I'm not interrupting, that is."  
"Yes, of course. Sollux, do you mind me leaving for a bit? You know where my room is now too, so that's a plus."  
"Yeth. I'll um, walk out with you two."  
"It's probably best the both of you come with me. I have to do baseline assessments on Sollux, as well as your progress Aradia. C'mon! I'll lock up your room for you." Feferi said, taking them outside and locking Aradia's room's door.

**Author's Note:**

> Well congrats on making it to the end! Again, I'd really like to see if anyone, ANYONE, would like to see more of my writing, related to this or not. 
> 
> Criticism would be nice, but hell don't set my house on fire if ya didn't like it. O.o 
> 
> See ya 'til another time (maybe)!!


End file.
